A pair of fate
by shumveras
Summary: AU. It happens after duets episode (2x04). A glee club assigment makes Mike and Santana closer. And hat if they cross the friends line? And if Santana gets confused about her feelings? Miketana/Brittana fanfic. ;) ps: Hi, this is my first ff, so hope you like. *And I'm not fluent in english yet. :x* Reviews it would be great! :)


_Chapter 1- pairability_

 _Mr. Schue comes to the board and write "pairability"._

"So your week's assigment is "Pairability", now I want that you guys be apart in two big groups." Said Will.

I, Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Sam and Artie ( because he didn't want to be close to Tina) went to the right side of the choir room; and in the left side were: Rachel, Finn, Mike, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes.

 _Then he gave papers numbered in 1 to 6 to each team._

"Now check your number. Who has the same number as you, will be your partner for this lesson. I am doing this because y'all do the pair lessons always with your friends. If we want to grown up as a team we have to be able of connect with every member of new directions. It will help us as a team."

Almost everyone whined in the room, except Rachel.

"It's important for me, as a future Broadway actress be able of work with everyone, even the ones who's not as talented as me, hope whoever it is, can keep up my rhythm, I'd be glad to help my fellow glee clubbers". Said Rachel

"I think everyone would rather keep you... _locked_ , in their basement." Mercedes said annoyed.

"As long as I don't have to be paired with the fetus face over there." I said referring to Finn and he shot an annoyed glare on me.

In five minutes they were all paired, sitting next to their week's partner.

Sam and Tina, Brittany and Finn, Puck and Mercedes, Artie and Rachel, Quinn and Kurt, Santana and Mike.

 _Can't believe I'm paired with Mike, if we got to sing together I'm pretty sure I'm screwed, he's literally tone deaf._

"Mr. Schue, what do you expect us exactly to do? We had a duet competition last week." Rachel said.

"Well, I want you to spend time with your partner this week, and help each other on your strengh and weakness, and at the end of the week you guys are going to perform a song together by showing the partner's strengh and weakness".

* * *

 _In the hallways of Mckinley._

"Hey, so can you come to meet me in the auditorium tomorrow to practice your dance skills?" Mike said approaching to me.

"I beg your pardon? I don't need dance class, boy Chang". I said and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you do. C'mon Santana, it will be great, people say I'm a great teacher". Mike insisted with a glare on his face.

"First: I'm a cheerleader, and I might not be a dancer, but I can pull of some moves, it's not like I use this uniform only because I'm hot. Second: I tought you taught dance to some asian kids. Am I right?"

Mike checked me out when I said the word 'hot', he thinks I didn't noticed. But I don't mind anyway, I usually have this effect on people, boy or girl.

Mike choked.

"Mike? Can you answer me?"

"You're right about what?"

"Ugh I just told you!"

"Oh. Yes, you're hot."

"I mean the dance classes to asian kids".

"Oh this! Yes, Tina and I gave some classes, I didn't know she would be there, but the asian community is very tight, so it didn't surprise me". Mike said.

"So you and Tina really had a thing in asian campo or Artie just overreacted?"

"Um. Can we please not talk about this? Are you coming tomorrow or not?" Mike said with huffy on his tone.

"Okay, calm down, Mike. I'm going, see ya tomorrow". I said and turned away.

He grabbed my hand and I faced a worried Mike in front of me.

"Wait. I'm supposed to sing. So how this will work, uh? Are you going to give me some tips?"

"Why do you want win this competition sob bad now, Mike? That's so not you". I said.

"I want to be more than just a dancer. Do you know how awful is being ignored there? I usually just dance around people, but singing with Tina at the duet competition made me feel better, and I know if I want more spotlight in glee club I'm gonna need to sing, at least just fine. Honestly, I am glad you're my partner".

"Why's that?" I said.

"Because you're the most talented in glee club". He said simply.

"Better than Rachel?"

"Better than Rachel".

"Uh. How about we meet tonight in my house?"

"Sure". Mike answered.

"It's just about singing."

"I know, why do you say that?"

"Uh... It's just that- nothing." I said quickly. I don't remember bring a guy to my house that I wasn't gonna have sex with. So Mike is the first.

* * *

I looked at my watch and realized I needed to hurry or I'd arrive late in the cheerleader's practice.

I first saw Brittany and there was only a few cheerleaders over there and Britt looked sweaty and sexy, as always.

"Hi, Britt. Why there's only like six cheerleaders here? Where is Quinn?" I said, approaching to her.

"Um, coach Sylvester went to the hospital to visit her sister, and Quinn is getting ready to go to breadstix with Sam this evening, and I don't even know why she is going to spend much time in it, she says she didn't want date boys annyway." Brittany said quietly.

"Is it serious?" I said worried. "So that means we can go to home earlier." I was really tired of today, so it would be great come home sooner. "Well, you know, Quinn is Quinn. She couldn't be that long without a boyfriend."

"Haha I tought that too, San. But maybe she can stay like a week without kissing Sam. And no, it's not big deal, I hope. Yes! Can't wait to arrive in home, take a bath, talk to my cat, and I've been thinking about start a web talk show, what do you think, San?"

"I think you're a genius and you're cute, so it will be great." I said. " So you're not mad at me anymore?" I said quietly. Brittany is my only close friend, and I don't like when she doesn't talk to me. I just don't think I'm not ready to sing something with her in front of the glee club, or even to discuss about whatever we are, I know sex is not dating, but I secretly don't feel like it's only sex.

"Thank you, and you're the nicest person to me, Santana." Brittany said sheepish and smiled at me. "I tried to be mad at you for not singing with me, but you're still so hot, so I think is all forgiven". She said and I flushed.

"So can I come to your house, tonight?" She whispered in my ear.

"I wish. But Mike is going to my house tonight, because of the pairability thing for glee club." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Ok, good luck with that!" She said trying to sound supportive, but she looked kind of disappointed.


End file.
